


A Text Away

by PredictableDisaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Kanaya has a point, you're being a gay as fuck hypocrite.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Text Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I'm just gay and bored

"You know, you could always just ask him out."

You glare at her, hoping it could convey even just a fraction of how dumb you think that idea is. Also how hypocritical it is.

"You're one to talk, Maryam. It took you four god damn fucking years before you got the metaphorical balls to ask your fianceé out." You watch her cheeks darken and she starts picking at imaginary dirt from your pants. "And, not to mention, you didn't even ask her out to her face. You bought a book from some old fuckoff author that you haven't ever read but know she has and highlighted cheesy as fuck quotes on it and _only after you scrubbed through the whole book_ did you fucking write a confession on the back of it."

Her cheeks progressively got darker as you recounted that incident. You spent innumerable hours listening to her quote certain parts and fuss over them being appropriate or whatever the fuck else she worried about. Rose didn't even go through it. She just carefully placed it in her bag and pulled Kanaya in the most frustrated and pent up kiss you have ever seen in real life.

It was honestly kind of really romantic and you wanted to one day have that.

"Well, I wasn't sure if she liked me. Or even if she liked women too."

You push her with a socked foot and huff. "Yeah you were being such a complete fucking baby back then which was, by the way, stupid as fuck. From day one anyone could tell that she was gay as all shit and head over heels for you. She fucking flirted with you almost everyday and she found any excuse she could to be with you. Fuck, she skipped a handful of exams for you. Though that might just be because Lalonde doesnt give a shit about her education but the point still stands."

Kanaya spares a second to smile fondly at those memories before giving you a Look. A look that meant that _you_ were being a hypocrite this time. You glare back at her.

"And that is why I'm telling you to ask him out. He is acting almost exactly like how Rose was during the time I dithered about the possibility-" you open your mouth at this to point out that it was not a possibilty but rather a fucking _fact_ but she just gives you another look and you click your jaw shut "- of her reciprocating my feelings. At the risk of suffering what you had suffered through, I am pushing you into taking action sooner than I did."

You burrow further into the couch and grimace at her. "Just for that, I'll put this off for _five_ years just to have you feel the frustration we all felt with you two."

She pinches your leg at that. You yelp and swat her hand away.

"Plus, what if you're reading it wrong and he's just being a clingy guy. I do vaguely like his company and I'd rather not ruin a good friendship over dumb feelings."

"That sounds suspiciously like me." She gives you a small smile. "As such, if I may paraphrase what you had told me all those years ago: if your relationship with someone falls apart just because they can't return romantic feelings for you, that relationship is almost certainly not worth it."

You grumbled at that. You remember all those nights she cried on you over Rose, you remember repeatedly telling her that and gently pushing her to confess.

You realize the hypocrisy of the situation. But fuck it if you aren't scared. You guess this was why Kanaya took that long. Dave was a great friend. One of the best you've ever had, bar Kanaya of course. You didn't want to jeopardize what you had over silly feelings you could get over.

Fuck that was almost _exactly_ what Kanaya said. Fucking shit.

You sigh, heavy enough to show that you aren't happy with it but light enough to tell her that you understand and fucking fine you'll ask Strider out.

She smiles at you, warm and happy. She asks you if you want to watch some movies for a while. You know she's giving you a chance to collect yourself and making everything as comfortable as she can for you. You nod, she knows what to do you don't even have to pretend to listen to her rattle off movie titles she would be putting on.

Halfway into titanic with a bowl of popcorn on your lap and an amazing friend rubbing soothing patterns on your leg, you pull out your phone and text Dave.

You're not sure how this will pan out. You're terrified but if he can't handle being around you just because you like him, then. Well. Fuck him. You deserve better friends. Eitherway, this will definitely put a weight off your shoulder and whatever happens you'll work through it and be better off in the end.

You take a deep breath, gather all your courage, and text him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put in a pesterlog but it didn't look like it would fit so sorry for the abrupt ending.


End file.
